One
by Shikirou
Summary: After Hidan is left underground with Kakuzu dead, and no hope of ever seeing him again, he feels helpless. KakuHi. References are in it. It's really sad. If you're emo, do not read. Flammable. Do not eat. May cause suffocation.


Hello every one. Sorry for the lack of my stories and chapter updates on Not Guilty by Reasons of Insanity, I've been very busy.

I was inspired by three different things that helped me write this story. I was first of all inspired by FanFiction writer, Deidara-Sempai, for her story Living Hell. Has references to the song One by Metallica which leads me to say that I also was inspired and had references to the book and movie Johnny Got his Gun, which is what the song One is about. If you haven't watched the movie or read the book, you can still read this story and understand it perfectly. Nevertheless, I highly suggest that you watch/read it. It's one of my favorite movies besides Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the short story that I wrote here and leave a review!

**There is no yaoi or shonnen ai in this story, but it is very sad. You have been warned! **

* * *

Hidan growled to himself in pain and frustration as rocks and rubble crushed his chest, making it almost impossible to breath. Not that if his chest was completely crushed he would die. Being immortal used to be great, but since he was buried alive it's only been a living hell. In fact, he _wished_ he could just die. After years and years of being trapped underground, with no hope of seeing Kakuzu ever again was the most terrible feeling that Hidan had ever felt. And that's saying something to a man who had been through various fatal injuries including decapitation of his head. 

Needless to say, over his years in the Akatsuki partnered with Kakuzu, he had grown a relationship with him. He never thought that he actually_ loved_ him. But now that Kakuzu's life was taken away from the nine-tails and the boy's sensei, Kakashi, and Hidan's life no longer has any possibility of seeing him ever again, his heart has broken as well as the many bones in his body. Hidan new that even if somehow someone found him and got him out, he'd still never see his parter- his _lover_- ever again.

This feeling made him feel like the soldier in the movie and book Johnny Got his Gun. He felt helpless, being trapped in the dirt and rocks and rubble of the underground, and worst of all, his soul was trapped in his body. Like in the book, he was trapped and had no hope of living a regular life as well as seeing the one he loved. He wanted his old life back before the accident, his lover back, or even death. But Hidan knew that his fate would be exactly like that of the ending of the book- none of his wishes would be granted, and he'd stay as one.

But what was worse than never seeing Kakuzu again, was the fact that he would never know his true feelings of him. Hidan didn't even know if his feelings towards Kakuzu was mutual. In his mind he would see the two of them together again, and he told him his feelings. He did not know if this was normal or if he had gone crazy after the many years of being stuck under many pounds of dirt and being put through eternal darkness.

He truly believed that he had various conversations with Kakuzu. He shared his feelings, love, thoughts, and how he wished to die to be with him. Whether he had actually gone crazy or not, these dreams and/or hallucinations were what probably helped him though this. Despite these dreams, Hidan knew that he was not about to come back alive, or help him back up to the surface. Because even if he lived again, it would not actually be his definition of living- he would be without Kakuzu. He knew that the best he could now was wait by himself, hardly living, and stay as one.

* * *

Thanks for reading the story and I highly thank those of you who have faved my stories and who have put me and/or my stories on alert. You have no idea how happy this makes me! 

By the way, for the people who are reading my story, Not Guilty by Reasons of Insanity, I will have the chapter up sometime this week. I wrote this on my cousin's lap top that she got for Christmas, and I will be back living with my parents for about two weeks after school on Monday. If my chapter is later than promised, I apologize.

With all love,

Shikirou


End file.
